Autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles
|year=1984 |position=8th |points=61 |previous=Vivre |next=Femme dans ses rêves aussi }} Autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1984 in Luxembourg performed by Annick Thoumazeau. It was performed 3rd on the night following Luxembourg and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 61 points. Lyrics French= Quel est l'endroit? Quel est l'envers? Dans quel sens elle tourne, la terre? Il paraît qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air Le monde est-il meilleur ou pire? Je n'sais pas ce que je peux dire Mais chez moi, j'entends des éclats de rire Il y a autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles au ciel Il y a autant d'heureux que nous sous le soleil Laisse-moi regarder l'avenir au fond des yeux Laisse-moi te jurer qu'on restera tous les deux Il y a autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles au ciel Il y a autant d'heureux que nous sous le soleil Si tu sais écouter, tu entendras des oiseaux Si tu sais regarder, tu verras, le monde est beau Le monde est beau Quel est l'envers? Quel est l'endroit? Dans tes bras, je ne le sais pas Mais pourtant on est tellement bien comme ça S'il faut souffrir, s'il faut mourir Je veux bien mourir de plaisir D'amour fou ou d'un grand éclat de rire Il y a autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles au ciel Il y a autant d'heureux que nous sous le soleil Laisse-moi regarder l'avenir au fond des yeux Laisse-moi te jurer qu'on restera tous les deux Il y a autant d'amoureux que d'étoiles au ciel Il y a autant d'heureux que nous sous le soleil Si tu sais écouter, tu entendras des oiseaux Si tu sais regarder, tu verras, le monde est beau Le monde est beau |-| Translation= Which is the right side? Which is the wrong side? In which direction does the earth turn? It seems there's something in the air Is the world better or worse? I don't know what I can say But at home, I hear laughter There are as many lovers as stars in the sky There are as many lucky people as we under the sun Let me look at the future through your eyes Let me swear to you that we will stay together There are as many lovers as stars in the sky There are as many lucky people as we under the sun If you know how to listen, you'll hear birds If you know how to look, you'll see, the world is beautiful The world is beautiful Which is the wrong side? Which is the right side? In your arms, I don't know it But nevertheless, we're happy this way If I must suffer, if I must die I wouldn't mind dying of pleasure Of crazy love or of great laughter There are as many lovers as stars in the sky There are as many lucky people as we under the sun Let me look at the future through your eyes Let me swear to you that we will stay together There are as many lovers as stars in the sky There are as many lucky people as we under the sun If you know how to listen, you'll hear the birds If you know how to look, you'll see, the world is beautiful The world is beautiful Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984 Category:20th Century Eurovision